


Sibilance of Nature

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo was in awe of this being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibilance of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2009.

He closed his eyes, leaning his back up against the thick glass that held Jenova, listening to the croon of her voice at the back of his mind. There were times, since he’d started his experiments on himself, where he wondered if her voice would be anywhere near so appealing out loud. 

Likely not, it would have taken her from goddess to something dross had she ever spoken that way.

Instead, her pervasive voice was honey on his mind, sweet and dark. Beautiful in a manner he’d only ever found science beautiful. 

_You’ve grown distracted._ She didn’t sound angry as she pointed that out, and he felt her untouch curl around him. _You’ve not understood me for minutes now._

“I know. I’d apologize, but that would insult us both.”

She laughed, a sensation that made pleasure ripple up his spine. _It would. My scientist, there’s something I want._

He cracked open his eyes as he took off his glasses, looking over his shoulder through the glass around her physical form. “It’s not time for the child yet.”

She laughed again, but was clearly not upset by his presumption. _No, I don’t ask for him today. I ask for something else. Something from_ you.

He was quiet for a beat, taking in the almost seductive hum in her voice. “What do you need then?”

 _Want_.

He corrected himself. “What do you _want_ then?”

_I want more of you._

That gave him pause. “I don’t understand.”

_I want you to give me the rest of you._

“But you have all of me _now_.” He shifted up onto his knees and turned to rest his hands on the glass.

_I do not. I want it to be seen by all that you are marked by me should they know how to look._

He paused, running his hands over the glass as he pushed up to his feet. “And how would I go about doing that? I already have some of you in me and it hasn’t done anything of the kind.”

_It was not enough. Being able to reach you is not the same as climbing inside you. Let me be inside you my scientist._

He shivered, staring into the glass. “You want me to get a bigger sampling from your body to do this?”

_Yes._

“But you already see through my eyes.”

_I want to feel by your hands. Come._

He hesitated, staring into the unearthly beauty of her sleeping face, then moved to collect syringes and the key latch so he could get into her tank. “Very well, and how will I know when I’ve succeeded?”

He wasn’t worried she would be unable to hear as he moved away from her, as her voice did not fade. _You will bear the marks of my gifts upon your skin._

“Will it hurt?”

_Yes._

“It will benefit me?”

_Of course._

He gathered the things he needed, in silence, then started back towards her where her body slept. “Then I suppose I’ll give you my hands, as well as whatever else you want. So long as it benefits me.”

She laughed, and the sound was almost sultry. _And all will know and see._

“Yes... in time they will.”


End file.
